Seshoumaru the doting aniki
by Lucy-Erza-Hearthfilia
Summary: What if Izayoi was a hanyou. What if Sesshoumaru doted on Izayoi and Inuyasha. In progress
1. Chapter 1

Seshoumaru the doting aniki

Sesshomaru, Inutaiso called. Seshoumaru doko ni iru? Chichiue you're back already a tall, lean but muscled boy with hair the color of the moon and eyes which reflect the color of the sun. He was just over 250 years old and would be considered 18 in human standards. Okaerinasai, he greeted, you're back earlier than expected. I've mated Inutaisio announced and I will be bringing her home tomorrow. I ask of you to welcome her for she may not be treated nice by some youkai. Chichiue, Sesshoumaru started. You haven't taken a mate since Hahaue left for her Tenkū no Kyūden and now you have mated a ningen hime? Have you lost your mind?! he questioned, voice never raising or changing tones. It remained the same cool indifference he used when talking to someone not family or friend. You should watch how you speak to me for you are not too old to take you over my knee Inutaisio growled . Huffing he walked away. The following morning Izayoi arrived but she was not what he expected her to be. She was heavily pregnant and she carried the fain scent of a nekoyoukai mixed with a ningen miko. Welcoming her in an icy voice he waited until he could corner her and he confronted her. He demanded to know why she smelt like a hanyou and was shocked when she explained how she became a hanyou. He gathered his youki and orbed away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Months later Shesshomaru came to visit his father and his new wife. He still could not get used to it that she was his new mother. The first one he saw after entering the Tsuki no kyūden was Izayoi. He immediately noticed her swollen stomach. He greeted her cordially before informing after his father. She told him that Inutaisho went on a routine patrole and would be back before dinner. Very well then Sesshomaru said. I shall take my leave and freshen up. I will see you at dinner. Inutaisho was pleasantly surprised when he felt Sesshomaru's youki when he arrived at the palace . He greeted Izayoi with a kiss on her cheek and caressed her bulging baby belly before he greeted Sesshomaru warmly and clasped him on the shoulder and told him he was happy to see him again. When the bell for dinner rang they went to the dining room. Appreciatively Shesshomaru inhaled the scent of roasted pork and baked chicken with steamed vegetables. After appending months traveling he was starving for some home made food. After dinner went to the sitting room where Sesshomaru regarded Izayoi and Inutaisho with the latest updates in the western lands. He suddenly stood and went out of the room. Confused The Inu lord looked Izayoi but she looked confused as well. Not much later Sesshomaru returned bringing some gifts with him. He handed half of the pile to Izayoi and the other half to his father. Izayoi went first and pulled out a beautiful silken kimono the color of the sea first. Oh! she gasped. It's beautiful. Yes well I had them made especially for you In India. Izayoi gently put the kimono to the side and continued unpacking. One after the other kimono she pulled forth ranging from green to silvery to pale pink and finally a beautiful sunrise color. She was delighted with all the new kimono's and resolved to wear them after she had born her child. Gratefully she rose with some difficulty after all she was nine months pregnant and hugged Shesshomaru thanking him for the wonderful gifts. Sesshomaru awkwardly patted her back and handed her a last parcel. In it was a large light brown square. It is eatable just taste it he told her. Izayoi broke off a piece and put it in her mouth. She groaned in delight at the gooey sweetness that melted in her mouth. It is called chocolate he told her. That was the beginning of a wonderful friendship between those two. Inutaisho had gotten chocolate too but his was the bitter kind. He had also gotten bottles of 1000 year old sake which was very expensive and some new warrior style kimono's. The next day at breakfast Izayoi's water broke and she was rushed off to the bedroom after a healer was called, After being 24 hours in labour she finaly gave birth to a beautiful little boy with the cutes pair of puppy ears on top of his head instead of the pointed ears of Inutaisho or the round ears of Izayoi. He hadn't cried since he came out and when he opened his eyes they were the color of the sun. Inuyasha Shesshomaru said suddenly. He will be called Inuyasha. The baby boy clearly approved of the name by turning his eyes towards Shesshomaru and smiling. Inutaisho walked over to Sessomaru and gently put Inuyasha in his arms. From the moment he locked eyes with his new brother a strong unbreakable bond was formed.


End file.
